There are currently a significant number of injuries or deaths arising from caregivers who accidently allow a baby to fall while under their care such as during nursing or bottle feeding. These types of accident can occur due to a caregiver being too tired and falling asleep while they are holding the child. The injury suffered from a fall can have serious consequences. There are various products on the market that are adapted to be infant carriers, but some potential deficiencies with these products can relate to the position of the child in the product and the risk of suffocation. Accordingly, there is a need for a garment that can facilitate nursing and prevent an infant from accidental falls.